


Prompt: Nail Polish

by Misstrickster



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean use to remember everything about Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Nail Polish

After his mother die, Dean remembered everything about his mom as if she were still there. Everything from the smell of her pies to the pink nail polish she wore. He felt he had to remember so he could tell Sammy.  As the years went on though, Dean remembered less and less. One day when he was 18 and Sam was 14 his brother asked him what mom looked like.

Dean thought back but could only vaguely remember. He thought as hard as he could but all he could come up with was a blonde hair woman who looked like a strange. Still Dean smiled and motioned for Sam to sit down. Dean told his brother all he remembered. Whenever Sam asked Dean would tell and every time his descriptions and stories got shorter. Until one day when Sam asked and all Dean said was I’m sorry I don’t really remember. Sam stopped asking after that. 


End file.
